Another world with you
by Chisheccid
Summary: ¿Cómo podía sentirse así? Se suponía que un "dios" no debería tener esa clase de sentimientos por alguien más. Porque al final de cuentas, era algo innecesario.


Disclaimer: La Death Note le pertenece a Light… Y a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Aquí estoy yo sin poder conseguir una real y por eso mejor me imagino situaciones como esta.

ANOTHER WORLD… WITH YOU

El grito no tardó en llegar. Habían sido demasiados los momentos que había recibido en tan poco tiempo como para mantenerse tranquilo. Demasiados los recuerdos que tenía que aceptar de una manera repentina, como suyos…

Lo que antes le parecía un delito, ya no lo era. Lo que antes no le dejaba dormir tranquilo, ahora le proporcionaba un poder sobrenatural.

Las imágenes iban y venían mientras su mente le gritaba frases incomprensibles para un humano común y corriente. Únicamente él podía comprender todo lo que significaban aquellos pensamientos: Justicia a cualquier precio.

Kira, había regresado.

Una voz a su izquierda lo sacó de su letargo… Esa misma maldita voz que podía provocar en él una serie de reacciones que por el momento, estaba dispuesto a olvidar.

—Necesitamos cerciorarnos de que esta libreta es genuina. —Atinó a decir mientras revisaba los nombres en la computadora y el detective asentía.

Light presionó seguidamente el botón de su reloj de mano y un compartimiento dentro de este se abrió, dejando al descubierto un trozo pequeño de papel. Con una aguja pinchó en uno de sus dedos haciendo la sangre brotar. Después, con el líquido carmín, escribió en el trozo de papel el nombre de la persona que se encontraba arrodillada sobre el asfalto.

Debía ganar tiempo, por lo menos cuarenta segundos, y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Podría considerarse un "dios_"_ nuevamente y seguir con el trabajo que le había sido ofrendado: Limpiar el mundo de la podredumbre.

En la calle se había formado un escándalo. Varios hombres se horrorizaron al presenciar escena tan escalofriante. El hombre, estaba muerto. Y Kira, había regresado para siempre.

Nadie podía explicar con claridad todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. La presencia del Shinigami los aturdía, las reglas que se encontraban en el cuaderno eran difíciles de creer y además, las sospechas depositadas sobre Light, eran casi del cero por ciento. Por lo tanto, Light, ya no tenía más razones para quedarse encadenado a L. Necesitaba su libertad para poder seguir con el deber.

Al retirarse las esposas, se formó un vacío en el ambiente.

Esa noche, Light entró a una habitación que había sido arreglada la víspera. Dados los sucesos anteriores, ya no tenía motivos para dormir junto a Ryuuzaki. Observó el cuarto que parecía estar muerto. Deslizó la mirada sobre los muebles blancos, pareciéndoles desteñidos por la soledad que lo inundaba. Se dejó arrastrar por la fuerza de la gravedad hasta el suelo, las manos clavándose sobre el color tinto de la alfombra. Su mirada saltó precitadamente hacia un punto blanco de la pared. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

¿Cómo podía sentirse así? Se suponía que un "dios" no debería tener esa clase de sentimientos por alguien más. Porque al final de cuentas, era algo innecesario. Era increíble lo mucho que se le había cambiado la personalidad en solamente cuarenta segundos. Cuarenta segundos que le suministraron una infinidad de pensamientos y sentimientos desconocidos para él. El temor, la intriga, la sed de poder, desesperación. Un desdoblamiento interno que lo estaba matando. Y por esa razón, había pedido que le quitasen las esposas. No debía quedarse junto a la persona que podía, de forma sentimental, mandar al carajo todo el esfuerzo.

Ahora, Light estaba dudando. ¿Debía convertirse en "dios"? Si algo le había enseñado todo ese tiempo junto a L, era que no es necesario tener el control total de todas las cosas para ser poderoso. Bastaba con poder ser libre para amar, para reír, para ser feliz.

—Espero que no se te haya olvidado lo que prometiste. —La voz del Shinigami retumbó de pronto en la habitación, haciendo que él se sobresaltase.

—No se me olvida, Rem. —Se incorporó para ver como esta se lanzaba por la ventana extendiendo sus alas y camuflándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Justo a tiempo, alguien tocaba a la puerta en ese momento. Light abrió encontrándose de frente con las ojeras de Ryuuzaki.

—Me asustaste, en verdad me asustaste mucho. —La voz del detective iba penetrando en el cuarto. —Cuando tomaste el cuaderno, podría haber jurado que tú eras Kira, pero ahora que te observo con detenimiento, me parece hasta algo imposible…

—No te preocupes, cualquiera pudo parecer sospechoso con todo lo que pasó en esos minutos.

—Por eso vine a verte, quería asegurarme de que no hubieses cambiado. Y al parecer, nada lo ha hecho en ti.

Era verdad. Nadie, ni siquiera un completo loco, podía ser dos personas a la vez. Como fuese, su personalidad estaría dividida. Por esa razón, Light no podía ser al mismo tiempo un hombre enamorado y un asesino serial que le valía un comino el resto del mundo con tal de seguir con su labor. Ahora era el hombre enamorado y no había cabida para pensamientos de asesinato.

Suspiró aliviado al ver al chico entrar a la habitación con total seguridad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No puedo? Pensé que quizás… Olvídalo, son tonterías.

L, Ryuuzaki, Ryuga Hideki o como quisiera llamarse, era realmente bueno en todo lo que se proponía, y en esa ocasión, estaba dispuesto a amarlo una vez más, como tantas otras noches.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Light se apartó del meloso abrazo del que estaba siendo presa.

L lo miró con tristeza para luego darse vuelta y retomar elcamino por el cual había llegado.

—No me mal interpretes, Ryuuzaki, ahora que ya no llevamos las cadenas, sería bastante sospechoso que amanezcamos juntos, recuerda que prometimos develar lo nuestro en cuanto el caso Kira esté resuelto y aún no lo está.

—Lo sé, lo siento, no debí presionarte.

La puerta se cerró tras la figura del detective que se alejaba por el pasillo. Light se sentó sobre la cama acariciando con la mano la sábana blanca. Nuevamente los pensamientos lo atormentaron. Debía tomar una decisión lo más pronto posible. Se preguntaba, ¿Qué tenía más peso? ¿Sería acaso tener el poder de un "dios" supremo o entregarse por completo a ese amor que lo estaba alejando de una soledad eterna? Tenía que admitirlo. Había sido popular toda su vida, las muchachas lo perseguían y los compañeros de clase habían acudido a él siempre que necesitaban ayuda. Era bueno en los deportes y podía seguir enumerando un millón de cualidades externas que le habían hecho merecedor de una posición elevada en todo lo que se proponía, pero se sentía solo. Nadie lo había entendido tanto hasta que llegó Ryuuzaky. Y fue en entonces cuando decidió perder sus recuerdos con respecto a la libreta empezando a vivir una vida sin maquillajes, pudiendo mostrarse tal cual era frente al detective, y este a su vez lo había aprendido a amar, inclusive, con las sospechas puestas sobre Light.

Suspiró. La puerta se abrió otra vez dejando ver la alborotada melena de L.

—Sólo quería cerciorarme de que no necesitaras nada ¿Necesitas algo?

Light sonrió.

—Pasa, las noches de invierno son insoportables como para dormir solo.

L sonrió también y aceptó la invitación. Se limitaron a apreciarse gracias a la tenue luz que la ciudad desprendía mientras se acariciaban y se besaban. No hubo posesiones esa noche. Un particular sentimiento estaba resurgiendo al tiempo que Light olvidaba completamente el tema de ser aquello que desde hacía mucho tiempo había estado luchando por ser. Todo carecía de sentido, menos el momento que estaban viviendo, y antes de que se diera cuenta, su cuerpo llegó al estado de relajamiento absoluto y se durmió.

Al despertarse, se encontró con un L que dormía plácidamente sobre su brazo. Era clara la decisión que debía tomar, los sentimientos de la anterior noche habían sido demasiado intensos como para ignorarlos. Despertó al detective y lo condujo hacia la ducha. Esperó pacientemente mientras pensaba.

"Debo renunciar a la propiedad de la libreta, pero antes de eso, debo asegurarme de limpiar todo rastro de mi paso por ella."

Había sido difícil crear un plan que no solamente se asegurarse de que recuperaba la libreta, sino que también debía adelantarse a sus propios actos para no llegar a la ella antes de lo esperado. O peor aún, que lo descubriesen mientras el cuaderno no estaba en su poder.

El reto que se le presentaba ahora era mucho mayor. Debía cerciorarse de que la libreta nunca más regresaría a sus manos y también de que nunca, aún por accidente, el Light sin las memorias sobre la Death Note, pudiera dar con las pistas necesarias para hallarla. Además tenía a Rem como potencial enemigo si se atrevía a hacerle daño a Amane Misa. La rubia también representaba un peligro. ¿Cómo deshacerse de todos esos factores para ser feliz junto al L?

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el detective demoraría una media hora más en el cuarto de baño. Si bien había sido difícil elaborar un plan para que eventualmente la Death Note regresara a sus manos, sería mucho más difícil hacer que todo rastro de ella quedase borrado permanentemente de la faz de la tierra, es decir, eliminar todo lo que pudiera relacionarlo con ella.

Una suave lluvia empezó a caer sobre la ciudad y Light decidió volver al cuartel general. Le aguardaba un largo día.

Y si que había resultado ser especialmente largo. De hecho, todos, desde aquel entonces, habían sido horrendos, infinitos, detestables...

Pero aquella vez...

Ya casi se había cumplido una semana desde que recuperase la consciencia total, y en determinadas ocasiones de nuevo se replanteaba si sería adecuado proseguir con el plan original o eliminar la Death Note. Le era difícil volver a ser el mismo de una u otra manera. Se sentía como el doctor Jenkins y Mr. Hyde, los dos al mismo tiempo y ninguno a la vez.

Recordaba los titulares de las noticias anunciando un nuevo cuerpo en iguales circunstancias que los anteriores: Paro cardiaco. Si se ponía a pensar, quizás merecería un final igual; se imaginaba a sí mismo tendido en unas escaleras mientras Ryuk escribía su nombre desde lo alto de una torre mientras L lo miraba con tristeza desde una dimensión desconocida, quizás un lugar donde ya no existía la vida. Así abandonaba el mundo y sus sueños de conquistar el mismo. Así se desprendía del alma del universo y del amor de su vida. Una manera de morir adecuada a su realidad, un final justo, después de todo.

Empezó a atormentarse con los recuerdos del periódico y sus fotos demasiado explícitas. Arrepentimiento, terror, horror eran los únicos sentimientos que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Pero no pudo terminar sus cavilaciones, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver la delgadez de L ingresando en el lugar.

Un suspiro prolongado llenó el ambiente. El invierno llegaba con ligeras lloviznas que teñían de gris el cielo de medio día haciendo que se notase el frío por todas partes.

—¿Nada? —Light, pensativo, miraba por ventana, mientras las gotas rodaban sobre el cristal.

—Absolutamente nada —Respondió el detective para luego acercarse un poco más. —Debo confesar que me deprime un poco el hecho de que no seas Kira. —Pudo notar la expresión de duda en Light y se apresuró a aclarar —Nunca antes me había sucedido. Generalmente cuando encontraba un sospechoso, ese sospechoso resultaba siendo el responsable de todo, así que es deprimente.

En ese momento, Light tenía tantas ganas de confesarse, redimirse, entregarse. Hacerse justicia por mano propia y, si era posible, anotar su propio nombre en el cuaderno y tener su épico final. En eso estaba pensando cuando sintió la tibieza de los labios de L acercarse a su mejilla.

No puedo, pensó. El amor que lo corroía por dentro era más fuerte que todo, y por lo mismo, debía continuar con el plan.

—Ya no me importa, ¿sabes? que los demás sepan quiero decir. Es más, creo que hasta lo sospechan —Precisaba vivir cada minuto como si fuera el último, y en verdad que podía serlo, dadas las condiciones actuales.

Light no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurriría más tarde, Ryuuzaki podía descubrirlo todo antes de que pudiera eliminar las evidencias, o la misma Rem podía cumplir su parte del trato. Era así de sencillo. Un suspiro prolongado se escapó por entre los labios de Yagami y cerrando los ojos se dispuso a besar los cálidos labios de su amante.

—No importa lo que suceda de aquí en adelante. Estamos juntos y atraparemos al culpable. —La voz de L sonaba tan segura, cálida y madura. —Luego, escaparemos a alguna isla tropical. —La seriedad que lo caracterizaba estaba tan presente, que Light no pudo distinguir si sólo bromeaba o lo decía en serio. Acertó a sonreírle y besarle en la comisura de los labios para regresar al salón de investigaciones.

La tarde cayó, y con ella, la lluvia se intensificó. Ryuuzaki subió a la terraza para despejarse un poco dado que el repicar de unas campanas lo desconcertaban y desorientaban, simplemente no podía concentrarse.

Sintió el agua helada resbalar por sobre su cuerpo curvado y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió a la parca respirarle en el oído. En un acto reflejo, giró la cabeza para mirar hacia a la puerta. Y allí estaba él: Yagami Light, el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que podía cambiar absolutamente todo. Quizás por eso tenía la certeza de que el final estaba cerca. Esa tarde, los ojos de Light reflejaban una locura que nunca antes le había visto. O quizás sí, ya no estaba tan seguro. La única certeza que tenía se la había llevado el viento de la tarde.

No escuchaba lo que su compañero trataba de decirle, obligándolo a que se acercara. Se empaparon.

A solas los dos, se encontraron levemente recostados sobre las gradas de marfil que conducían a la terraza, las gotas resbalaban con delicadeza sobre la piel tersa.

No se atrevían a hacer contacto visual. En cambio, dejaron que los cuerpos hablaran, y se dijeron infinidad de cosas al secarse mutuamente y hacer el amor en ese mismo lugar.

—¿Qué harás con ella? —Preguntó Ryuuzaky al fin,refiriéndose a Amane Misa.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que tengo que hacer conmigo mismo. —Fue solamente un susurro, Light se levantó acomodándose la ropa y descendió las escaleras. —Regresaré pronto. —Gritó a lo lejos.

Y los días pasaban entre análisis de datos que Matsuda y el Jefe Yagami traían del exterior. Entre cuestionamientos que nadie entendía. Las muertes aparecieron de nuevo pero esta vez, con un orden que no tenía lógica alguna. ¿Cómo era posible?, Se preguntaban todos. Debía haber otra Death Note cerca, y eso, los aterrorizaba.

Aizawa, Mogi, Light y Ryuuzaki se encontraban frente a los computadores buscando datos, informes de recientes asesinatos, desentrañando el asunto de la Death Note desde los foros y blogs abiertos en honor a Kira, también los que fueron creados en contra de él. Desde lo que podría considerarse falsa información -que era casi todo- hasta los videos recolectados de distintas cámaras de seguridad… No había nada, absolutamente nada.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación se encontraban Matsuda y el jefe Yagami analizando la Death Note, por iniciativa del propio Soichiro. De repente, el ambiente se tornó pesado, oscuro.

Las manos de Yagami padre, empezaron a temblar.

—Matsuda —Su voz sonó inestable y reseca. —Esta mañana encontré esta nota en el buzón del correo—Extendió una hoja de papel con aroma de mujer.

—Light… —Matsuda empezó a leer— Esto que te voy a decir, lo diré solamente una vez — La voz del joven empezó a hacerse profunda y reflexiva —un día me casaré contigo, y hablo en serio. Con amor Misa Misa. —Rió —¿Qué tiene de malo? Debería alegrarse, al fin y al cabo tendrá muchos nie…

—No hablo de eso, idiota, me refiero al tipo de letra… —Yagami reaccionó mal. —Olvídalo, no hay tiempo que perder. —Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba el resto del equipo de investigación.

Matsuda tardó en moverse. Era cierto, la letra de la carta y la de la Death Note coincidían sin lugar a dudas. Con la misma prisa, salió después de su jefe.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Rem volaba apresuradamente con la libreta entre sus manos, el esferográfico en forma de hueso se movía al ritmo de sus alas mientras su cuerpo se iba convirtiendo en cenizas.

—He hecho un descubrimiento importantísimo —Anunció Yagami irrumpiendo en el silencioso cuarto de computación, seguido por Matsuda. — Los nombres en el cuaderno… — No pudo terminar la frase, un dolor en el pecho se lo impidió. Se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡Jefe!

—¡Padre!

—¡Yagami!

Fue un grito unísono, tan sólo interrumpido por el estrepitoso caer de otro cuerpo.

—¡Matsuda.!

Fue la última palabra que se escuchó en la habitación. Pero tras varios segundos que parecieron ser una eternidad, el silencio volvió a romperse.

—¡Sabe que somos nosotros! —Gritó Light. —Vendrá por nosotros, somos los siguientes.

Mogi, Aizawa y Ryuuzaki miraron en todas las direcciones posibles.

—El Shinigami…

Apenas L lo dijo, Light corrió por los pasillos hasta dar con las cenizas de Rem. Tomó la Death Note y llamó a los demás.

Light bajaba las escaleras de marfil gritando un Regresaré pronto

Corrió bajo el cielo gris hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos del cuartel general de investigaciones. Poco a poco su mente fue aclarándose hasta encontrar el hilo perfecto para dar inicio a su nuevo plan.

El primer paso: Eliminar a Rem, pero ¿cómo lo haría?

Recordó una de las tantas cosas que Misa le había contado apenas conocerse

—_¿Sabes cómo matar a un Shinigami? Solo debes hacer que le salve la vida a alguien y ya está._

En eso debía basarse. Sabía que Rem le tenía un aprecio _sobrehumano_, casi enfermizo para con Misa. Aprovecharía _eso_ para conseguir lo que quería.

Solamente necesitaba un par de _chivos expiatorios_ y no existían mejores candidatos que su padre y Matsuda. El primero porque lo libraría de sospechas futuras, y el segundo, porque era demasiado inestable como para darse cuenta de cosas tan obvias. Además de que no sabía hacer otra cosa salvo entrar en pánico antes de poder hacer o decir nada.

Era bastante sencillo, pero demoroso. Primero los pondría a ellos dos como investigadores externos, así entrarían y saldrían del edificio repetidas veces. Eso los haría blancos fáciles para Kira.

Además, si conocía a la rubia como creía que lo hacía, las cosas con ella no se complicarían tanto, solo bastaba un par de provocaciones y comentarios sueltos para que ella caiga en su trampa y le dejara una de sus cartas escritas a mano.

Lo demás correría por cuenta de los demás. Y así había sido.

Podía relajarse. Al fin y al cabo, el plan se había resuelto bastante bien. Ya sólo debía deshacerse de las Death Note y de Amane Misa. Si se ponía a pensar, le resultaría bastante fácil. Con una mentira más todo acabaría. Por eso se estaba dirigiendo hacia uno de los restaurantes más costosos del lugar, habiéndola citado allí para darle unas últimas instrucciones, antes de hacerla desaparecer por completo.

Llegó temprano, como lo haría cualquier caballero, pidió una botella de vino tinto y se dispuso a esperar. Media hora después de lo pactado, la muchacha hizo su aparición, llevando consigo un maletín negro, igual que la primera vez que la conoció. Misa se sentó en la silla de enfrente, tomó un largo trago de su copa recién servida y se dispuso a escuchar.

—Necesito que hagas algo, una última cosa por mí. —Light debía ser lo más preciso posible.

Misa asintió…

—Me divertí mucho —Ryuk reía en la cima de una torre mientras leía un trozo de papel — Es una pena el no haberme despedido de ti, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Mentiste hasta el último momento, Light. Prometí escribir tu nombre en mi cuaderno cuando murieses, pero no planeo vigilarte todos los años que te quedan.

El Shinigami mordió una manzana para luego leer.

—Amane Misa: Suicidio. Le entrega el cuaderno al primer ser monstruoso que encuentre, escribe una carta confesando que se suicida porque descubre que su novio tiene amoríos con un compañero de la universidad. Renuncia a la libreta y termina con su vida sin más explicaciones.

Ryuk ríe nuevamente y muerde la fruta.

—No pensé que fuera en serio, pero aquí estamos. Ahora renunciarás al cuaderno ¿No?

Escucha una voz a lo lejos, respondiendo.

—Renuncio a seguir escondiéndome.

—Mensaje captado, Light… Ahora deberé encomendarle la tarea a Mikami Teru ¿No? Así podrás seguir con tu investigación junto a L. Más le vale a ese darme manzanas.

Ryuk extendió sus alas para echar a volar y desaparecer en el horizonte.

FIN

_Fic que fue de regalo para Judi por el amigo invisible sin fronteras. Espero lo hayan disfrutado._


End file.
